Spirit and Magic
by SushiXThief
Summary: YYH/HP x-over: The Spirit Detectives have another mission, but this time it doesn't reside in Japan or Makai. This time, in order to complete their mission, they have to go to a school called Hogwarts, school of witch craft and wizardry.


**_Disclaimer: Do not own Yu yu Hakusho or Harry Potter Characters. _**

**_Hello, hello, hello. Sorry people for starting this story again. I am revising it and trying to make it better. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and sorry again. It'd be great if you guys would review._**_**  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter one: **__**Welcome and let's get sorted**_

On a train, a boy aged sixteen, stared out the window with utmost boredom. Yusuke Urameshi, a resident in Japan, was at the moment very far from his home and making his way to his newest mission sent by his boss. Yusuke wasn't a normal child, one could say. Of course, one could not really define normal, but Yusuke Urameshi, also with a couple of others with him, were far from the point of what was considered 'normal'. He was a Spirit Detective. Someone who kills things not of this world to protect it from getting 'overtaken' or 'destroyed'.

He looked like a troublemaker, some punk who wouldn't like to help anyone unless it gave him something in return. He had his hair slicked back with gel, tinting it to a green like hue and his eyes a chocolate-like colour. He loves wearing the colour green. One of the things he's known for is wearing the green uniform instead of the actual colour of the uniform in his school in Japan.

His allies and friends were also with him. Botan (who was only going to stay only for some of the mission), Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama.

Botan is known to be a guide for souls to the Spirit world and in human terms a 'Grim Reaper'. She didn't have a skeletal-like face, or black robes, or a scythe. No, she was a bright girl with a cheerful personality. She had blue hair and pink eyes, colours no human would ever have naturally. She also had an oar (which wasn't visible at the moment) in place of the rumoured scythe.

Hiei was a short, angry and 'not to be messed with' demon. This demon looked like any other human save for the Katana he always carried around and his black hair that seemed to defy gravity. He also possessed the evil third eye or in other words, the Jagan eye.

Kuwabara, a friend and rival of Yusuke's before he had met anyone out worldly. Although he was known to he a big delinquent like Yusuke, he was very kind hearted and knew right from wrong and also had a very big soft spot for kittens. He had curly orange hair and blue eyes and a muscly built body.

Youko Kurama, his human alias as 'Shuichi Minamino'. This male, born human with a conscious of a demon silver fox killed by a hunter, he was in a way half human, half demon. He had long red, waist-length hair and emerald coloured eyes, although his demon form gave a more regal look.

They all wore black robes (much to their displeasure), a dress code they would have to follow to the place they were going to. Where the mission was going to start. They were sent by Koenma Daioh, son of Enma Daioh ruler of the Spirit world, to a school of Hogwarts to help take care of a few problems.

"_My God, this is so _boring," Yusuke began complaining in Japanese (of course since it is their home language) when he couldn't stand staring at the outside moving scenery before him anymore, "_Why did it have to be so far away?_"

Kurama turned his attention toward Yusuke from his book. "_Now, now Yusuke. It couldn't be helped. It's not like we choose where demons could appear,_" he said to his friend.

"_Oh, and did everyone remember their wands?_" Botan asked the four with her as if just remembering.

They all nodded, except Hiei, who just felt like giving a 'Hn'. "_I don't like these… sticks. This doesn't really put up a strong defence in close combat._" Hiei said eyeing the wand in his hand, his hand itching to break it. "_It's a useless piece of wood._"

The rest of the gang silently agreed. If demons hadn't been pulled into this, they would've let the wizards and witches deal with their own problems, but now that Tom Riddle had somehow gathered a whole lot of them, they had no choice but to interfere.

"_Hey, what was the mission again?_" Yusuke asked, turning his attention away from the window, "_Something about protecting and destroying?_"

"_Idiot Urameshi!_" Kuwabara said as both teens began a glaring war, "_Don't you ever listen to Koenma when he's at least giving mission details?_"

"_Of course I do, I just forgot, you big moron!"_ Yusuke snapped back at Kuwabara.

Botan sighed, thinking it was time to remind Yusuke before things got out of hand with him and Kuwabara. They always did like to fight. "_Well, Yusuke,_" she said grabbing his attention from the glaring contest. "_Demons have—" _she had started, but couldn't go any further for the cart door opened.

Three people stood there looking a bit unsure. One was a boy, their age it seems, with bright red hair and freckles on his cheeks. He hadn't changed into the customary black robes for the school the Spirit gang were currently making their way towards. The girl beside the red haired boy had wavy brown hair and eyes, and she held an air of intelligence about her. But what caught most of the gang's attention was the skinny ruffled looking boy behind both of them. He had black hair and noticeable green eyes and a scar on his forehead that resembled a thunderbolt. They could sense that he had a bit more power within than most wizards and witches they passed by.

All three of them, albeit unsure, they stared at the gang to what looked like to them like shock and incredulousness. Botan didn't blame them. They did look like a weird group. I mean, _who_ do you find with blue hair and pink eyes often?

"Uhm," the girl made the first move, "The other carts are full. Do you mind if we stay here with you guys?"

Botan smiled and with her Japanese accented English she replied, "Sure. We would be happy for you to join us."

They moved into the cart, the three sat where they could find a spare seat. In the end, Ron and Hermione ended up wedged in between Botan and Kurama and Harry right beside Yusuke, who was next to the window.

"Anyway, you don't seem familiar. Are you in sixth year?" asked Hermione, curious with the Asian students in her cart.

Kurama decided to answer this time, smiling lightly, causing Hermione to blush. "Yes, we're starting this year. We're transfer students from Japan," he explained, "Headmaster Dumbledore had kindly accepted up to this experience."

"Wow! I heard from my dad that Japan is famous for a fighting style called martial arts. Are you any good at it?" Ron asked, suddenly taking an interest in these new students, "I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley."

"We're alright," Kurama quickly answered before Yusuke and/or Kuwabara made a stupid comment that might jeopardise their plan in a way, "Not the best in fighting. It is… required in our… wizarding school to take up martial arts or any type of defence, not only wand." He smiled lightly at him, "And my name is Shuichi Minamino." 

Kurama pointed to each of his friends. "That's Kuwabara Kazuma," he nodded in light greeting, "Jaganshi Hiei, I'd advise you not to approach him, lest you want you limbs intact," Hiei just ignored him, his hand twitching as if wanting to reach for the sword underneath his cloak, "This is Botan," Botan gave them a wink. "And last, but not least, Yusuke Urameshi." Yusuke lifted his hand to a small wave.

The three looked at each other. "Well, I'm Hermione Granger," she introduced, "As you know this is Ron," Both Ron and Hermione looked at each other worriedly, even though the scar was blatantly showing it was still quite a worry when they actually found out the named of the scarred boy. "And he's… Harry. Harry Potter. We're in Gryffindor house."

"Tch," Hiei eyed the scarred boy, "What's so special about him? You took your time with his name."

"_Now, now Hiei, calm down_," Yusuke said in Japanese with a bored tone, causing the three to fidget nervously. "Sorry about that. Hiei is really suspicious of a lot of things. You said Harry's name suspiciously slow, so he got suspicious."

Ron looked at him incredulously. They didn't know Harry Potter, the boy who lived and just won't die? So it seems that Harry wasn't big in Japan. "You haven't heard of Harry Potter?"

"Ron…" Harry spoke up for the first time with his tone in full warning, causing Ron to shut up.

Sensing the boy didn't want to talk about it, Kuwabara decided to change the subject… surprisingly. "So what's it like in Hogwarts? Anything we should be warned against?"

All of them started to talk amongst each other. Apparently Kuwabara had chosen the right subject for now almost all the tension had dissipated. And then a while later, as if just remembering, Hermione stood up grabbing Ron with her. "Sorry, I almost forgot, we're prefects, me and Ron, so we have to monitor the train. And we have to change into our robes." She looked at Harry. "Take care and don't forget to change."

Harry nodded to them with a small smile. "Meet you back in the Great hall then."

"Yeah, sure mate," Ron said, not really wanting to leave his friends with strangers. 

* * *

Since it was technically their first year there, the Spirit Gang have been asked to stand with all the first years, which in itself looked odd because the difference in height and while the gang looked calm, the first years looked nervous and anxious.

Professor McGonagall, being a smart teacher, realised these were the children Dumbledore had mentioned to her that would be staying in the school for, as far as he knows, a year. 'It may change later on,' he had told her. She found that odd in itself and that's all it took to make her suspicious about these students.

"Alright, First years and transfer students," she said in a loud, stern voice, "Follow me, we're now going to enter the great hall." She turned around and walked ahead, expecting them to follow. And they all did, noting that McGonagall was a teacher not to be messed with.

When they entered the Great Hall, it was something the Spirit gang and first years had not expected and it was disguised awe that they looked upon the great hall, well except for Yusuke and Kuwabara and the first years that were openly showing it.

The golden trio, AKA Harry, Ron and Hermione, were at the Gryffindor table looking at the transfer students specifically.

"What do you think about them?" Hermione said as she leaned forward a bit, arms resting on the table.

"They're alright, I guess," Harry replied, "They seem kind enough… except for Hiei… he seems somewhat…"

"He's bloody scary, that's what he is," Ron interjected, "I get a weird, not good feeling from him." He said as he held his body like he was cold as he shivered from the thought of that boy.

"Don't say it too loud Ron!" Hermione scolded, "What if he can hear us? You shouldn't be so mean anyway."

"I know, I know," Ron sighed. "The weird thing is that they know nothing of you Harry. You would be famous, even in Japan."

Harry closed his eyes, leaning back before saying something. "It doesn't matter, does it?" he said, "I'm just really happy that they don't think of me as anything special."

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts everyone," Albus Dumbledore broke any further chatter from happening, "I'm sure you all noticed the older boys and girl among the first years. They are transfer students from Japan staying here for a year. Make them feel welcome and now, McGonagall, if you please…"

Professor McGonagall nodded and took out a stool and hat. The Spirit gang blinked in disbelief as the hat started to sing. Then McGonagall took out a parchment and began reading off names and all the first years were sorted.

And then it was the gang's turn. "Aoi, Botan." McGonagall called out as the blue-haired girl moved to the stool, hearing Yusuke whisper to Kurama 'She named herself blue?'

The hat was placed over her head, obscuring her sight from the people in the great hall. _'Well, well, well,"_ a voice said in her head and she assumed it was the hat, _"This is new. The grim reaper, the guide of the souls attending this school. This is new, and I see you're not alone. You get along with everyone and a very cheerful girl."_ A smile graced her lips, _"But you hold knowledge that others don't know. You are quite smart and like looking into things. You'd so well in…_ RAVENCLAW!"

The table cheered as she took off the hat with a large grin and skipped towards the table, feeling very content with the decision. 

"Jaganshi, Hiei."

Hiei walked up to the stool and sat down, the hat covering his head a second later. He growled softly feeling the hat go through his memories. _"You're an interesting one. A demon and not human… and a dark past, but underneath you show loyalty and…"_

"_Get a move on hat, lest you want to be shredded into pieces."_ Hiei threatened, _"Put me in the house, which would get this mission over and done with quicker."_

The hat gave a nervous laugh in his head knowing the male was certainly not lying and do as the demon asked, _"You'd definitely fit into Slytherin, but something tells me you're more suited for _GRYFFINDOR!"

The verdict surprised the Spirit detectives, but they didn't show it as the Gryffindor table cheered, unbeknownst to them his true nature as he walked up to the table. Ron and Harry were the only ones that seemed to not be clapping. Hiei growled at the noise and his hand twitched for the sword under his cloak, but all he did was sit down next to Hermione.

"Kazuma, Kuwabara."

The cat-loving fool moved to the stool and the hat darkened his vision and he just slightly not expecting a voice in his head. _"Well, well, you're certainly an interesting one. And you certainly have a lot of love for cats,"_ the hat reverberated in his mind, _"And you are very loyal and kind and would do anything to help your friends. You'd do well in…_ HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table cheered as he moved towards them with a large grin in place as he sat between two guys, welcoming him warmly.

"Minamino, Shuichi."

Kurama moved towards the stool with grace that made most the girls in the hall swoon for him as he gave them a smile before the hat covered his sight. _"Quite the fox, aren't you?"_ The hat told him and Kurama just chuckled. _"You are certainly a hard one to place. You'd fit well in three different houses, boy. Your knowledge is rather astounding and your loyalty is great, but I think your cunning side is what appears more apparent, with your past as a thief. Best to put you in _SLYTHERIN!"

This shocked the golden trio as he took off the hat elegantly and walked to the Slytherin table and was told to sit next to Malfoy by his fellow housemates. It was just that he was so kind it was surprising to find he was actually a… _snake._ This put them on their guard. If this boy was working for Voldemort, this would be a problem.

"And Urameshi, Yusuke."

Hands in pockets, he walked up to the talking hat, eyeing it warily before McGonagall lifted it for him to sit on the small stool. The hat was placed on his head and it took all control not to jump in surprise when a voice entered his head.

"_Ah, I see you had died before, and it wasn't once. Saving a little boy for your first death and without thinking, jumping in front of the car to save him, a Gryffindor trait."_ Yusuke scowled as the hat searched through more of his memories to place him in a proper house. _"You hold very loyal values and care about your friends very much. You would fit well in _GRYFFINDOR!"

Yusuke quickly took off his hat and would've thrown it on the ground if McGonagall hadn't quickly taken it out of his hand. He scowled at the Professor, already in a bad mood from the oh-so long train ride and now someone scanning through his memories. He didn't appreciate it. He glared at the hat one last time before seating himself next to Hiei.

"_Can't stand that stupid hat!_" Yusuke mumbled in Japanese, before he looked at Hiei, "_And how on Earth did you get into Gryffindor?_"

Hiei shrugged. "_Hn. I threatened the stupid thing._"

* * *

Yusuke sat by the fireplace frowning at his schedule while Hiei hung nearby in the shadows. Harry, Ron and Hermione, seeing Yusuke by himself, joined him.

"Wow, it's cool how we get to be in the same house," Hermione said trying to make conversation. Yusuke just 'hm'ed and continued to looked at his sheet before asking slowly, "What the hell is 'muggle'?"

Ron looked at him shocked before saying, "You're in sixth year and you still don't know what a bloody mu— Ow!"

Hermione kicked him at his legs before she answered. "Muggle stands for people who don't have any magic or magical history in them."

"I see, and I assume that Defence against the dark arts is where we can actually learn how to protect ourselves with this… stick?" Yusuke said with a stick dangling from his fingers as he stared at it disgustfully.

"You never used a wand?" Hermione inquired, intrigued.

"Of course not," Hiei said behind her, causing Hermione to give a small scream in surprise.

Hiei rubbed his ears at the shriek as a flustered Hermione stuttered an apology. "Sorry, you just came out of nowhere," she had a hand on her chest trying to calm her heart.

Yusuke leaned. "He always does that. I've pretty much gotten used to it," Yusuke informed, "Hiei's the quiet type. He doesn't like to talk much." 

* * *

"Actually in Japan, our school doesn't use wands as the only self defence. It's optional among other things," Kurama explained to the Slytherins who were listening intently to his words, "I prefer not to use the wand. It has way too many openings for the enemy to attack. I prefer hand to hand combat and whips."

Draco, who was one of the listeners, raised an eyebrow and said, "A bit kinky there, aren't we?"

Kurama looked at Draco a bit amused and said jokingly, "Only a little."

* * *

"So you prefer to use a sword?" the Hufflepuffs asked Kuwabara curiously.

The man just laughed, "That, and hand to hand combat. I don't know about wands yet. We'll see if I like them or not." Kuwabara grinned at them before he thought '_And maybe I can find a way to beat Urameshi in a fight using a wand.'_

The Hufflepuffs suddenly looked at each other. "I just remembered. We have a new Defence teacher this year, right? But he wasn't in the great hall today."

* * *

"Oh that's right!" A Ravenclaw said as if remembering something. "We have a new DADA teacher this year, right? I wonder who it is this year."

"DADA?" Botan asked the surrounding Ravenclaws.

The girl nodded her head vigorously, "Defence Against the Dark Arts," She said, "It's known to be a cursed job, being the defence teacher."

"Why's that?"

* * *

"Well, its because every year we have a new teacher for that particular subject," Hermione explained to Yusuke and Hiei, "It's because of you-know-who running around, we're kind of apprehensive of who the new teacher might be. They usually end up being evil, except for Remus Lupin. He was a great teacher, the only defect was that he was a werewolf."

"Hn." Hiei narrowed his eyes in thought. He would keep a close eye on the teacher.

"Anyway," Ron spoke up, "I think it's about time we show them the dormitories. We'll talk about it more tomorrow." 

"Yeah, I think there was too much excitement today," Harry said sleepily, "I'll head off to bed. G'night."

Hermione nodded with agreement as they all stood up. "Goodnight boys, then."

"Goodnight 'mione."

* * *

**_I put a more realistic approach to this where not everyone made it into Gryffindor because that'd be just plain suspicious so I tried to put at least one person to a house. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the revised version of chapter one. Review!_**

**_-SxT  
_**


End file.
